


Weekend At Glynda's

by Bitch_McNuggetz



Series: The Brainswap!AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainswap!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_McNuggetz/pseuds/Bitch_McNuggetz
Summary: Team RWBY is tired of Glynda being so strict, and they decide to do something about it





	1. Misdemeanors

    Yang Xiao Long was in class, hardly able to keep her eyes open. Listening to her teacher words, but hearing nothing. She finally decided to give into her fatigue when a snap started her from it in front of her face! 

    "Miss Xiao Long! Am I boring you?" Glynda was almost directly in Yang's face.

    Startled, Yang screamed and fell over backward. She looked up to see three Glyndas glaring at her.

    "Detention! This Saturday! My office at 5!"

* * *

   The library was dead quiet as Blake sat at a table, heavily invested in her book. She gobbled down each word hungrily.

_Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He smiled and said-_

"Miss Belladonna!” Blake nearly jumped out of her skin at the shock of the shout. Turning around, she found that Glynda was standing right over her shoulder, “It is against school rules to have such smut on the grounds! I will be confiscating this, and you will be meeting me in detention at five o' clock!” She walked away with Blake’s book, skimming the pages as she went.

* * *

    Weiss was watching Ruby swing on the swings of a park nearby the school. They were talking about something.

_Creak_

    “Ruby, this is a dumb idea,” Weiss chided from the ground

_Cruhhh_

    “You’re just mad you didn’t think of it,” was Ruby’s reply from the peak of her swing.

_Creak_

    “I’m really not...”

    “Enough talk! Let’s do this!”

    “Fine...” Weiss sighed

_Cruhhh_

    A kind of whoosh was heard as one of Weiss’ glyphs appeared in the path of Ruby’s swinging. As she went through it, Ruby accelerated and was launched out of her seat and into the sky as high as four stories or more. 

_Caree caree caree caree,_  the swing, now Rubyless, made more creaking noises as it swung back and forth still with the leftover momentum.

    “AAAAAAAAHHH! WHHEEEEEEEEE!!!” Ruby cheered as she flew through the sky, awaiting her landing so she could tell all her friends. She could see the ground now. “BRACE FOR IMPACT!”  _Crash!_

    Ruby had landed on bended knee (the superhero landing) and lifted her head up real awesome-like. But she was not met with an awesome sight. A riding crop pointed directly in her face. Attached to the riding crop was Glynda, who didn’t seem happy, “Miss Rose! That was quite a jump!”

    “Yeah... I really flew, huh?” Ruby reflected.

    “It was incredibly reckless and irresponsible!”

    By this time Weiss had headed over, trying to find Ruby, “Ruby! How far did you go!?”

    Glynda turned on her, “You aided and abetted her, Miss Schnee?”

    “Why! I would-! How dare-! In all my-!” Weiss spluttered.

    “Detention!” Glynda interrupted, “Both of you! My office at 5!”

    After Glynda had walked off, Ruby immediately started talking again, “But did you see me, Weiss!? I flew! I actually flew! I went so high! I almost saw the top of the CCT tower!”

    Weiss shook her head, exasperated, and said only, “Ruby...”


	2. Unfair

    "It's just not fair!" Weiss paced back and forth in Team RWBY's dorm.

    "Heard ya the first time, Weiss." Blake monotonously replied.

    "I didn't even want anything to do with it! It's all Ruby's fault!" She continued.

    "I said sorry!" Ruby chimed up.

    "That doesn't get me out of detention, Ruby. She's really too strict, if you ask me."

    "If it makes you feel better, I'm in detention too!" Ruby kept up her apology.

    "Glynda? For sure, she really needs a de-stress," Yang suggested as she raised her eyebrows.

    Weiss made a disgusted noise as she kept pacing, "Really though. She's being unreasonable."

    "Are you saying you don't deserve detention because it was Ruby's idea?" Blake asked.

    "Don't get me wrong, Blake, I most certainly made a foolish decision. But was it really a detention kind of bad? Not, like, a 'don't-do-that-again' kind of thing?" was Weiss' response.

    "Weiss, just shut up and suck it up..." Yang's top half hung down from her bed, bent backwards, "We all got caught for dumb things too. Blake's in detention because of a  _book_ _!_ _"_

"What book?" Ruby asked Blake.

    Blake blushed and ignored the question, "I agree with Yang. Weiss, you're acting like a child."

    "Hold on, I'm scheming." Weiss waved off the criticisms from her friends, "Uh-huh... Hmm... Alright. What if we stole her brain and washed it out or something? Never mind! That sounds dumb when I say it out loud..."

    "Now, don't dismiss that idea so quickly!" Yang proposed as she jumped down from her bed, "That could work!"

    "You really think so?" Weiss asked.

    "Of course! The getting -her-brain-away-from-her part is the only real hard bit. But this idea could actually really be useful!"

    "Well, how in the world do you expect to get her brain away from her?" Blake implored.

    "And weren't you just telling Weiss to take the punishment?" queried Ruby.

    "Yeah, but this seems like a better idea," was Yang's answer, "and I don't exactly know yet, Blake. But I'm sure we'll think of something!"

    "We?" Ruby didn't wanna get in  _twice_  as much trouble.

    "It's too late to back out now! You've heard everything," Weiss was holding up Myrtenaster, her sword, and pointing it at her hesitant teammates, "You're a part of this! Like it or not!"

    "Oookayy..." Ruby looked over at the clock on the wall, "Oh, it's about time to go!"

    "We all set with the plan?" Yang reaffirmed.

    "There is no plan," Blake reminded her.

    "Alright then, let's go!"


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan, that isn't really a plan, will be planned and launched!

    It was 5:01 when Team RWBY arrived at the door of Glynda's office. Before Ruby could knock, the door was wildly swung open and Glynda was suddenly in front of the girls... terrifying.

    "You are late." Glynda told them in a stern, but also deadpan, voice. 

    "Aah! I'm so sorry Ms. Goodwitch! We were just-" Ruby started to babble, but was quickly cut off.

    "Enough. Come in and seat yourselves next to Miss Valkyrie," Glynda gestured to a waving Nora sitting at a desk next to four or five others.

    RWBY entered and seated themselves.

    "Now! Welcome to detention! I better not see any scrolls out nor should I ever hear you talking! You will stay here for the next," Glynda checked her watch, "four hours!" She sat down at her desk and opened up Blake's book and started reading.

* * *

    "Hey Nora," Yang whispered, "what are you in here for?"

    Nora sighed. Then said, a little too loudly, "Whatever! I'm innocent! It wasn't MY fault the chains were rusty!"

    "Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda reminded Nora where she was.

    "Sorry..." she apologized while she cringed at her mistake. Now whispering, "what about you guys?"

    Yang smiled, "Well, I was just asleep in class, and Ruby and Weiss only did a cool stunt jump."

    "-only?" Ruby whined.

    "But Blake over here... well she," suddenly Yang stopped talking.

    Blake's hand was over her mouth, "You wanna keep living, Xiao Long?"

    "Blake was just... uh... hmmm... I don't remember." She leaned in real close to Nora, "She's really fucking terrifying."

    "I heard that."

    Yang squeeped.

    While Yang and Blake were distracted by their arguing, Weiss was still intent on getting the job done. "Psst, Nora. Would you help us out? We're gonna get out of here."

    "Oh yeah, of course Ru-," Nora turned away from Yang and came face to face with Weiss, "Weiss? Since when do you do fun stuff?"

    "Hey!"

    "Miss Schnee!" Glynda looked up from her book once again.

    "Sorry..." Weiss composed herself again, "So, are you in?"

    "Yeah! What's the plan?" Nora whispered.

    "Well, there isn't one yet, but-" Weiss started

    "Great! Let's do it!" Nora interrupted.

    "Wait, but Nora..." Weiss tried to get her attention back but it was already gone.

    "Umm... Ms. Glynda!? I mean- Ms. Goodwitch!? Hello!?" Nora was waving her hands in the air like a madwoman, trying to get Glynda's attention.

    Glynda looked up from her ~~filth~~ book to see Nora waving like a baboon. She sighed, and got up to see what she wanted.

    Weiss leaned to Blake ~~over Yang~~ and whispered to her, "Now!"

    Blake whispered back, "Now what!?"

    Nora's babbling kept their hushed words from Glynda's ear, "And if the Ursa is really big, can we launch it at the other Grimm by using the ends of the-"

    A glyph appeared behind Glynda, and Weiss gave a nod that seemed to say, "Now _that!_ "

    "And it's a nice grape. Like, people like grapes..." Nora kept on going.

    "People like grapes?" Glynda pressed.

    Blake seemed to understand as she left a clone behind to get the drop on Glynda. She climbed upon the glyph and unscrewed the top from Glynda's head.

    "Miss Belladonna! Whatever do you think you are-!" Glynda started.

    "Uhhh... AAH!" Blake yelled before she punched Glynda's brain in panic. She, recklessly, yanked it out. 

    A pause.

    "That went well..." Weiss commented.

    "Success!" Yang cheered.

    "We did it!" Ruby added on.

    "Yeah! .... What did we do?" Nora asked.

    The girls looked over at their, now drooling and (quite literally) brainless, teacher.

    "Uhh... that. We did that." Blake answered.


	4. What Now?

    "So, uh... what now?" Nora asked.

    "I'm... not quite sure," Weiss admitted, "I didn't really think we'd get this far..."

    "Well, I think Weiss said the plan was to wash the brain out," Ruby said.

    "Wow. A literal brainwashing?" Yang commented.

    "Shut up..."

    Yang snickered, but Weiss kept her rationality about her... well, she tried...

    "So yeah. We're gonna wash her brain... Ruby! Pick it up!" Weiss commanded.

    "What? No! Why me?" Ruby asked.

    "Well, I'M not picking it up!" Weiss replied.

    Nora sighed, "ALRIGHT! I'LL pick it up!" as she proceeded to pick up Glynda's slimy brain.

    Ruby, Weiss and Blake flinched at the sight and sound of the brain being picked up. Yang seemed nonplussed.

    "Alright, now we just need to keep Glynda h- where's Glynda?" Nora noticed that their teacher was no longer in the room.

    "Umm, guys?" Ruby pointed out the open door to the hall.

    "Awww....... Darn!" Yang exclaimed, keeping a careful eye on Ruby as she voiced her frustrations.

    "C'mon, let's go after her!" Nora ran out the door, but she quickly came back in and stopped her friends from going through too, "Ozpin!" she said, somewhat louder than a whisper.

    "Oh no!" Weiss gasped, "What are we gonna do!? He can't see her like this!"

    "Ah! Glynda! Just the woman I was looking for," Ozpin's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. RWBYN looked over to see a slackjawed Glynda staring blankly at what appeared to be Ozpin from the back of his head, "I want to talk to you about the upcoming staff meeting at 4:30 tomorrow."

    "Hrrng. Hmmmm," were the closest sounds to a response that Glynda made.

    "Glynda? Are you alright? You don't sound so good." Ozpin asked, worriedly.

    _Aw shit_   "Oh, Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss called out as she ran over to "Glynda" and Ozpin, "I'm so sorry to trouble you, but... that... SITUATION has come up again..." Weiss tried to make her words sound as coded as possible. She pointed her head down, but maintained eye contact, as well as trying to project through gritted teeth, "And we NEED you back in the classroom."

   "Hrunh?" Glynda asked, loopily.

    "Exactly Professor, _hrunh_ ," Weiss changed up her demeanor a bit, before she addressed Ozpin, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I trust that you'll understand that it's an emergency," she pleaded.

    "An emergency? Then perhaps-" Ozpin began.

    "NO!"

    "No?"

    "No!"

    " _No?"_

    "No. I'm sorry, it's just." Weiss glanced at the classroom door before initiating Strong Eye Contact with Ozpin, "It's a... the kind of emergency... I don't think you'd be able to... help with," Weiss tilted her head and made a kind of scrunched face.

    Ozpin seemed to get it, "Oh, okay. Very sorry, Miss Schnee. I will speak with you at a later time then, Glynda?"

    "Yiushh," Glynda made an almost human sounding 'yes' noise as Weiss pulled her back into the classroom by the hand. Once they were back in safe, there was a collective sigh of relief.

    Blake was the first to speak back up, "Alright, let's get this done! Where's the brain?"

    "Here it is!" Ruby held it up high.

    "Alright, let's get to the restroom and wash it out, or whatever Weiss' plan was, and get back quick!" 

    "Hey!"

    "Zip it, Ice Queen, we need to move!" Blake commanded, "Yang! You and Nora stay here and watch Glynda's body. I'll take Ruby and Weiss as cover as we go wash out her brain. Everyone clear? Great!" 

    And thus, they commenced their operation!


End file.
